Shalimar
Born on a tiefling camp son of Sungmar and Jiomar, Shalimar was taught all about the nine hells and how they worked and why he had to serve them, he then started to do it but just because it was the way of the Mar. He then went to preach about the hells and how everyone should act in accordance to them, the only thing he truly admired in all that was the power and the money behind the institutions of the hells. He started to grow more and more greedy and he eventually heard of an order called the Nine Swords of the Nine Hells the entire Mar admired this order and he knew that if he became one of them he would have power. He fought hard he did everything he could even a pact with Mammon becoming his sword but the truth that he soon learned was that all the power and all the money went to Melech, he alone received everything, of course, he shared it with his concubine Ea and his trainer Valinor, the sly Zendra also filled her pockets with the power but he was still the same powerless servant. Through the years he fought for Mammon and Melech, he even helped to recruit Morkai another of the swords but nothing changed for him. When Kir started to feel this way Shalimar schemed and made the most devious plan yet, he was tired of the order, tired of Melech, tired of the hells the plan was simple to make Kir betray Melech as a distraction, and make Ea's father contract Lycanthropy to create a shift in power and thus get closer to Melech so that he could kill him. His planned worked almost flawlessly after making Kir betray Melech he gave Melech the prood required to punish Kir, during that time he infected Ea's father with a strange disease which would make him travel to a certain temple, and there he was bound to get bitten by a werewolf. All of this went without a single problem, he even made Valinor step away from something he wasn't even planning for. Now Melech was alone and in need of an advisor, this was the time he and Morkai saw a chance and took it, of course, Zendra did the same but that was out of Shalimar's plans. Zendra fought both for her and for Melech it was a strange combo but this did not stop Shalimar who was already building the Arch Of Taurus and in charge of recruiting the new mercenaries for the order. This was where he failed and the sole reason why Melech and the order are still standing, the final strike against Melech went perfectly save for the fact that Furd, Hiro Kumata, Alborozie, and Durgan stood in the way and went to call Valinor. Meanwhile, the underground fortress went into a state of war and Melech was beaten to a pulp he was dragged out at the last moment by Zendra who quickly returned to Valinor. In the meantime, Shalimar succeded at everything except killing Melech, but Ea was his prisoner, the Arch was his to summon the abyss and end those that follow the Hells, he even found a way to gain Morkai as a servant. He traveled north close to Blackmoor and there he made the summoning he sacrificed the mind of a disciple of hell and the souls of a good female elf and her fetus and with this the Arch opened and the abyss came pouring out. Now it was time for Shalimar to rule over the Flaeness he had crushed his enemies and he even dared to summon Demogorgon, but this was not enough Shalimar then decided he would create his own order so he resurrected the ancient Order Of The Black Flame but he also gave it his personal touch he created the Black Hand the elite amongst the order for that elite he chose himself and Morkai, he also poisoned the mind of Hiro Kumata and made her join him, he also resurrected the Black Fist and together with a mysterious fifth member the Black Hand was created. His empire kept on growing stronger and stronger even though he lost the Arch and Ea he kept growing stronger until the Equilibrium was broken. Everything was working for him until the moment that the Nine Swords organize themselves once more with a new base, Ea with powers established, Melech's wounds closed and worse now Valahar was back. Shalimar might have claimed the life of Bergren father of Ea and of Varis Galadriel father of Zendra but he was not ready for this, the Equilibrium thought that in order to restore the balance of power the Sons of Blood, Skulls, and War had to return and make alliance with the Order Of The Black Flame, but this was not enough because with this Shalimar could handle the true problems began when this Alliance also included The Primordials. The Primordials were a form of Pure evil and Shalimar would have to give away his seat in power in order for the Primordials to rule he had already seen what they did to the Unified Order Of Paladins Of Bissel And Greyhawk The Protectors Of The Flaeness. So in a desperate move, he gave the key for summoning The Primordials to the Nine Swords via Furd, Alborozie, Durgan, and Tiranus. Then he was forced to stage an attack o Furyondi in order to get the key (the paladin Circin) but of course he also took the time to hinder his longtime enemies as much as possible, however this move cost him dearly for although his forces captured Zendra, MCX killed Morkai The Red and that was the day MCX sealed his fate for Shalimar swore to kill him with his bare hands